Unlikely Trio
by Amanda Hart
Summary: An exam for a jammed ankle turns into a romp. MFM. Featuring Jack Bauer from 24.


Dr. House was very used to being struck by women. And men. As he sit, dazed on the exam room floor, his cane still clattering against the floor in front of him, he wondered quietly to himself why lady cops always had such a problem with a nice compliment. He shook his head, then raised to find Olivia Benson, glaring down at him, flexing and extending the fingers on the fist she had just clocked him with.

He stepped closer to her, leering down into her defiant eyes, a smile playing across his unshaven face. "All I said was, 'It must be nice to have such a tight ass.' That's a compliment!"

Benson scoffed at House, her grin, he could have sworn, was full of fangs. "Wrong, what you did was grope me and hid that fact by calling it an 'exam.' I jammed my ankle, I didn't ask for a prostate check," she met his gaze with her own glare. God, doctors from New Jersey were a massive headache.

House's smile curled even wider. "If I pay extra, can you give me one?" Earning himself another punch, his cheek throbbing with pain. If he wasn't mistaken, that strike was actually less powerful, and he stayed upright. Between his first and second fingers, he held up a folded piece of paper. "Is that any way to treat a man who's asking you to come by later?"

Benson relaxed a little, gave House a look of 'Uh huh, right.' But she snatched the paper from his hand, then turned on a heel and walked, trying not to limp, out of the exam room.

***

"And she took the paper." Jack Bauer looked up from his drink at his friend in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What can I say, I'm a lovable guy," House smirked smugly, a good buzz going through his senses. "So if she does in fact call, and I expect she will," House glanced down at his cell phone, "why don't you make an appearance?"

Bauer rested his elbow on the bar table, staring into the bottom of his now-empty glass. "I could," he said, as if this was no new thing for House to ask, "if you're sure she won't mind."

"C'mon, CTU," House called him by his old profession, "she's a lady cop. You know she's got some pent-up aggression."

"Oh, so you're telling me you can't handle her?"

"Dude, I'm a cripple!" House feigned indignity, earning him a sharp, barking laugh from his friend.

"All right, all right, if you're that hot for having me there. So, will this be a cameo, or...?" Jack peeked up from his glass at House.

"Unless you wanna drive me home," House smirked. They were both buzzed, and Jack hated to be questioned regarding his cognizance.

"Yeah, sure," Jack chuckled to himself, "I'll drive ya home." He was interrupted by the sounds of Sir Mix-A-Lot's 'Baby Got Back' ringing out from House's phone.

Smirking, House picked up the phone. "Detective. I didn't expect to hear from you!"

***

Olivia Benson arrived at House's place, dressed plainly in jeans and a tee shirt, wearing a sweater over it. She had no idea why, most men who acted as House did were the kinds of men she put in Riker's, but he had a sort of... appeal to her. She rang the doorbell, and House answered, in his civilian clothes, which oddly enough looked a lot like what he wore to work. Her defiance almost never left her eyes as she nodded to House. "Hello, doctor," her tone was slightly edgy, her muscles tense involuntarily.

House nodded in kind, then stepped aside, letting her enter his home. Benson was surprised at just how clean this place was, as opposed to his normal casual working manner. She surveyed the place, her cop instincts telling her where all the exits were, what she could use to aid her escape if the need arose. She sensed something was a little amiss. There was a scent of someone, not House, very faint in the air. She wrote it off as House having a friend over and kicked him out once she called.

Why did she call? She sighed, stepping into House's home, the door shutting behind her, making something inside of her wince. She stood, frozen in place, having second thoughts, her mind racing with the crudeness that was this man with the vile mannerisms. Why did she come here? What posessed her to..?

A hand had been placed on her back, not an insistent one, but an oddly comforting one. She tensed at first, then started to relax, daring to look over her shoulder at the man who had 'examined' her before. His arrogance had abated, his eyes almost kind when she looked into them. She sighed softly, her breath having caught in her throat. She had been certain he'd have tried to molest her by now, and yet against her better judgment she showed up.

"Uhh, look, I.. I don't even know why I'm here, House," Benson was frank with him, as though to ask him what his opinion was on the matter through statement.

House smiled slightly, brushed his hand against her arm. "You're here to have fun." He edged closer to her, pressing his mouth closer to her ear, "No strings attached." His cane fell to the side, and his other hand moved up to rest against her waist. "Just fun."

Benson bit her lip, lost in thought for a moment, then nodded. That had to be it. It had been quite some time since she had fun. She shivered slightly at House's gentle touches, knowing full well he was helping her to take down her guard, something not easily done for someone who sees what she sees every day. She focused, made herself lean back against House, inviting him to touch her more, pressing against his oddly solid body, surprising for a cripple.

House smirked to himself, his hand sliding from her shoulder, to across her belly, tracing little patterns with his fingertips, leaning in to dart his tongue against the skin on her neck, his whiskers scratching her. Olivia's heart began to pound, no longer in apprehension, but something else. She leaned her head back and nipped at House's neck, reaching behind her to slide a hand down his good leg, the other hand reaching up to the back of House's neck. House groaned softly, pulling Benson against him, feeling her curves, the hardness of her well-toned body. Oh, he was glad she called. Their lips met in a reluctant, then fiery kiss, House's tongue invading Benson's mouth, sliding against her lips, then her tongue, turning her around to face him, pulling that hard body against his, shuddering as she moved against him.

Olivia closed her eyes and sank against House, dragging her fingertips against his back, his shirt bunching in places, and she began to lose herself. She hardly noticed when a second set of hands started to roam over her back, a second body pressing against her. She broke the kiss and shot a look at the man behind her. "E-excuse me?" Olivia looked up at House, part of her accusing, the other part of her doesn't mind. She never got an answer, House smirking down at her, Jack nipping at her neck. Olivia decided to go with it, and she stopped both men in their tracks. "Where's the bedroom?"

***

Both men sat on the bed, watching with intense interest as Olivia removed first her shirt, then her jeans and shoes. She stalked up to the men and sat between them, then laid herself down, stretching languidly against the covers. Bauer bent down and kissed Olivia, his large, rough hands smoothing down her neck, then over her bra-clad chest, cupping one of her breasts while the other held himself steady. Olivia slid her fingernails down the front of him, grabbing a fistful of tee shirt and tugging at it, signaling for him to remove it.

While Jack was busy up top, House worked below, kissing and nipping at her hips and thighs, lightly tugging at the band of her panties. He kissed the inside of her thighs, biting very softly, letting his cheek brush against Olivia's crotch, making her tense slightly, a quivering breath giving away how she's really feeling. Jack, shirtless, covered Olivia's torso with his, moving to block her view of House. She bit her lip, looking up at Jack, pleading for him to do something besides sit there and stare at her. She shifted under him, her body wriggling against both of them. House said something in a hushed tone and Jack looked back, nodding, then smirked down at Olivia. Jack reached down between Olivia's breasts, pinching the clasp that held the bra together, the two cups snapping out of the way. Shameless, Jack let his gaze fall immediately to her breasts, then leaned down and rolled his tongue over her left nipple. Olivia gasped and arched against the sensation.

House took the opportunity to slide her panties down over her ass, sliding them down and away, leaving her naked before them. He reached up slowly, stroked his fingers against the outside of her sex, the smoothness and softness of it causing House to shudder. Olivia pulled at House using her feet, encouraging him forward, and he needed no further encouragement, thrusting his tongue out and sliding it up and down the warm wetness there. Olivia's muffled cries and struggling form only served to spur House on.

Jack shuddered, watching the look on Olivia's face as House worked her with his tongue. He dipped his head and nuzzled the skin of her breast, nipping and licking all over, concentrating on her nipple, his hand rubbing and pinching the nipple of the second breast. Olivia mewled helplessly as the two men tasted her, struggling against the fire in her veins. House held down her hips as he concentrated his effort on her center, his warm, wet tongue circling her clit. She inhaled sharply and cried out, writhing beneath Jack's form, which had her still pinned down. Jack's pupils were saucers, and he pulled away from Olivia, working his belt and pants to free his aching hard-on from those confines. House, too drew himself up, standing, looming over Benson's very naked form, discarding first his shirt, then began to unbelt his pants.

Olivia, eyes wild and full of that same defiance she had before, sat up and batted House's hands away from his pants. She could see he was very excited, and very carefully unzipped the zipper, pushing the waistband of his jeans down, and he leaned on his good leg to step out of them, kicking them aside. Before he settled, Olivia had set to work, sliding her tongue over his cock, coating it in her saliva before wrapping her lips just around the head and swirling her tongue around it. House's knees buckled, and he had to catch himself on the bed before he crashed to the floor. Olivia laughed playfully, then yelped when Jack seized her from behind and dragged her back down to the bed with him, covering her body with his, grinding his pulsing member against her slick, hot core, both of them shuddering and moaning from the overwhelming sensations.

House, recovered, pulled himself up onto the bed, laying on his side next to both Jack and Olivia, biting and mouthing any part of Olivia's skin he could reach, her shoulder, her neck, her arm. His hands wandered, daring to slide down Jack's back and over his firm, round ass. Jack didn't seem to care, in fact hummed in approval, alternating between pushing back against House's hand and into Olivia's crotch. Olivia whimpered softly, turned her head and kissed House savagely on the lips, her hand roaming down to House's cock and begin to stroke it, feeling it pulsating in her hand. House moaned against Olivia's mouth, thrusting up into her hand while his own hand continued to explore Jack's rear end, reaching down between his butt cheeks to lightly and quickly stroke his balls. Jack growled deeply, then lunged and bit down on Olivia's neck, then ran his tongue over the bite mark. Olivia broke the kiss with House to gasp sharply, pressing up against Jack's body. Her voice, barely above a whisper, spoke in a low, demanding, albeit wavering voice, "Will one of you just fuck me already?"

House and Jack both chuckled darkly, and Jack moved off of Olivia. House pulled Olivia up and brought her on top of him, sitting up in his lap, and he nuzzled and kissed at her breasts as his friend reached into the nearby drawer to get the lubrication. House whispered to her, "Why settle for one of us?" He smiled impishly at Olivia who caught on instantly. She shot a glance at Jack who was immensely enjoying applying the lube to his own cock. He indicated the lube to her, and she nodded, standing up on her knees to give Jack better access. Jack gently applied the lube to her ass, rubbing and prodding, slowly, mking sure to be thorough, that there would be sufficient coating of all surfaces. Well.. those he could reach by hand, anyway. Olivia bit her lip and let out a shuddering breath, the odd sensations causing her a different sort of pleasure. When Jack withdrew, Olivia started to settle down, nestled between House's body and Jack's, and with their guidance slowly sank down onto House's cock, whimpering and moaning softly. House nipped at her neck, exhaling sharply as she ground down against him.

Jack positioned himself behind Olivia, rested a hand on her waist as he guided himself into her, slowly pushing in, inch by agonizing inch. He rested his forehead against the back of her head, roughly exhaling, the tightness of her only accentuated by the fact that she was already occupied. Olivia cried out with each new push, feeling like she was being split, but it was so good after the first few moments that she didn't care. Her muscles flexed and strained, squeezing both men, all of them now burning up, pulses racing, breath utterly lost. Olivia rolled her head back, resting it against Jack's shoulder, whimpering helplessly as both men began an alternating stroke pattern, one plunging in, the other pulling out, then vice versa. It was slow at first, each getting a feeling for the other, Olivia sandwiched in the middle, gasping and moaning, clutching at House's arms while burying her face into Jack's neck. Jack slid one hand up and begin to massage one of Olivia's breasts, hotly kissing her shoulder between ragged breaths. House growled, helpless to control, laying back and thrusting upwards, deeper and deeper into Olivia, one hand on one of her thighs, the other on her opposite hip.

Olivia cried out again and again, her orgasm rushing up on her, intense, wracking her body from that deeply filling sensation. Jack growled and House gasped sharply, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Once she had started to come down, Jack pushed her down on top of House, covering both of them, then rolled everyone to the side, giving the men the leverage they needed to thrust deeply, without slipping out. Jack hooked his leg up around Olivia, and House grasped that leg to keep it in place, using it as leverage, pulling himself against Olivia, his thrusts becoming much more powerful like this. Jack groaned roughly, biting into Olivia's shoulder once again when House's fingers brushed up sneakily against his nutsack.

House growled deeply, moving his hand up swiftly, grasping the side of Jack's face and kissing him fiercely, biting at his lower lip and tongue, Jack responding in kind. They seemed to fight for dominance, eyes closed, their thrusts each becoming erratic. Jack broke the kiss first, gritted his teeth and panted openly, slamming into Olivia with wild abandon, gripping onto her as he came into her, pressing hard against her.

House, now thrusting inside f Olivia when Jack was still inside her, felt the tightness increase even more, and he groaned heatedly, digging his fingertips into Olivia's side, spasming against and inside of her, stars bursting as he squeezed his eyes shut, his release coming last, though not by much.

Panting, all three bodies slowly untangled from each other, collapsed in a heap, bodies shuddering and body parts pulsing, sweat covering every inch of skin.


End file.
